


On the Tips of My Fingers

by MajorTrouble



Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dancer!Aiden, Knife Play, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Swords, sword play, swordmaster!eskel, there's just a lot of sharp things okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Written for the Sugar and Spice Bingo Prompt - Knife Play-----------------------------------------------They stood in silence for a moment, appraising each other. Eskel knew what he must look like to this perfect young man: the scars on his face dragging the corner of his lip up; the crisscrossing white lines of raised scar tissue on his bare forearms speaking to a much harder life. He was taller than the other man, but not by much. And broader through the shoulders, but he thought their waists were probably the same narrow taper.Finally, Eskel broke the silence, turning as he finished putting away his knives. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been lurking outside my classroom these past few weeks? Or am I supposed to guess?”
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel (The Witcher)
Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	On the Tips of My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend [Ali](https://frenchkey.tumblr.com/) who asked for this pairing. I hope you like it <3

Eskel knew the younger man had been watching him. He tried not to make it obvious, but every time his dance class ended, he lingered behind, sneaking glances through the open studio door to watch as Eskel taught his own class.

The studio itself was rather unconventional. On one side were rooms with ballet bars and full length mirrors. On the other, racks of weaponry and padded armour. Eskel taught on the latter: swordsmanship, the elegant art of rapiers and dueling. Despite his overly large physique and obvious strength, he left the heavier things to his brothers. 

And every Thursday night, the baller class would end and the younger man would loiter, watching as Eskel went through drills with his most advanced students. This week they were learning the fine art of knife throwing and Eskel had a wicked idea that stirred something dark in his heart. 

He’d spent some time in the last week setting up the targets. Each was at the end of a tunnel enclosed in chain-link fencing designed to catch any poorly-tossed blades. Easy to assemble and disassemble, the target areas shrunk the room space, but still allowed his stealthy observer to see in.

“Okay, you’ve got the grip and force necessary to hit the target. Now let’s talk about precision.” His four students stood at rapt attention, watching as he lined up with the target and threw his knives in rapid succession. They embedded themselves in the wooden board in a circle precisely around the center bullseye and he turned back to his students as they gaped and gasped. “Once you can make the knife hit exactly where you want it every time, then we can move on to more interesting shots and then - axes!”

The four students grinned at him before gathering their weapons and moving down to line themselves up in front of each of the chained-in targets. Walking behind them as they practiced, he adjusted stances and grips and nodded gruffly at beaming faces when they managed to hit the targets with precision. 

After half an hour, he called his class to an end and gathered the weapons on a table at the back, thanking his students as they left. When he was sure the last one was out of earshot, he turned partially to the door and spoke.

“You’ve been rather impolite, you know. Skulking about and not introducing yourself. Enjoying the show?” He pitched his voice to be amused rather than offended. No sense driving the man off. 

“Wasn’t sure I’d be welcome,” drawled a surprisingly deep voice. “Not many want to be seen with the pansies.”

Eskel knew it for the challenge it was and smirked. Two could play at that game. “I dare you to call Lambert that to his face.”

There was a huff of laughter and finally the man entered the room. He definitely had a dancer’s grace about him; the deliberate placement of his feet as he walked, the slow movement of his arms, everything spoke to a type of control borne from years of practice. Muscles rippled beneath flawless dark brown skin as he came to stand before Eskel. He tilted his head to the side, an oddly bird-like motion on someone built more like a lithe feline. Chocolate brown eyes swept over him and full lips quirked at the corner like he was privy to a joke only he knew. He reached a hand up to absently sweep night-black curls from his forehead.

They stood in silence for a moment, appraising each other. Eskel knew what he must look like to this perfect young man: the scars on his face dragging the corner of his lip up; the crisscrossing white lines of raised scar tissue on his bare forearms speaking to a much harder life. He was taller than the other man, but not by much. And broader through the shoulders, but he thought their waists were probably the same narrow taper.

Finally, Eskel broke the silence, turning as he finished putting away his knives. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been lurking outside my classroom these past few weeks? Or am I supposed to guess?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure. Would you like to guess?” That light baritone was like a purr and Eskel resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. 

“You want a lesson. In handling a blade,” he clarified, pulling two long rapiers from their scabbards and stepping back. “I’ll need a name, if you’re going to be in my classroom.”

The other man smirked. “Aiden. And I know you - _Eskel_.” And the way he said his name was like silk over steel. 

_Oh, you are in trouble, old man. But not as much as he is_. “All right, Aiden, have you ever handled a sword before?”

Aiden shrugged one elegant shoulder as he followed Eskel out into the open area in the center of the room. “Once or twice,” he quipped, winking. He took the blade Eskel offered him and held it in his left hand, long fingers wrapping around the hilt with ease.

While his face remained neutral, Eskel’s thoughts turned dark again. Aiden knew what he was doing. Had _experience_ in this arena. Interesting. “Show me,” he said simply, taking up a standard guard position and gesturing with his free hand. 

Aiden moved hesitantly, still all grace and fluidity, but unsure of the steps of this dance. He brought his sword up too high for a first strike and Eskel easily parried and touched him with the tip of his own, mindful of the fact that neither were wearing any protection. 

“Again,” he intoned, stepping back into position. 

As they moved around each other, Aiden became more confident. The blades they were using were dull metal, designed purely for practice, but they clanged against each other with a satisfying sound when they met. After a few minutes, Aiden was grinning openly, bright white teeth flashing as he parried Eskel’s blade and struck out to pin him in the side. Instead, Eskel brought his own blade to bear, pivoting on his heel and neatly disarming his opponent, his rapier now snug against Aiden’s throat, other hand tight on his shoulder.

“That’s not fair!” Aiden protested. They were both breathing hard at this point, sweat beading on their brows from the exertion. 

“Sword fighting isn’t about being fair. It’s about outwitting your opponent long enough to kill them,” Eskel said softly. He was smirking now, the corner of his lips pulled up further where his scar touched them. They stared at each other for a long moment, and just as Eskel was about to release him, Aiden spoke again.

“Is that so? Good thing I know a bit about distractions, then.” He surged forward, catching Eskel’s mouth in a hard kiss. Surprised, Eskel dropped the blade and Aiden deftly caught it, reversing their positions as he broke the kiss. His smile was sharp edged and just a little feral as he held Eskel in place. 

For his part, Eskel was both awestruck and not a little pleased. That dark part of him stirred again and his hand whipped out, quick as a flash, drawing a hidden blade from somewhere and pressing it, in turn, to Aiden’s throat. The other man let out a startled noise, but his eyes were hooded and dark. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he purred. “What have I gotten myself into? Is this a stand-off?”

“Hardly,” Eskel hummed back as he grabbed Aiden’s other wrist and - being very careful not to do any actual damage - pressed on the joints in such a way that he immediately dropped the sword. “There. Isn’t that better?” 

He watched Aiden go completely rigid and for a split second thought he’d misread the man, but then he relaxed, closed his eyes and lifted his chin, baring his throat and causing Eskel’s breath to catch. 

They stood that way for another long moment, one where Eskel could hear his heartbeat stutter in his chest as he watched the way his blade dug into the vulnerable skin at the base of Aiden’s throat. “What do you want?” he finally asked, needing to hear some kind of confirmation that this was _real_. That it was wanted.

“I’ve been watching you for a very long time, _Eskel_.” Aiden’s voice was still that slightly lilting baritone and Eskel felt like he could drown in it. “Watched the way you train, and move, and _fight_.” He opened his eyes and looked down at Eskel. “The way you handle your _sword_.” He smirked as he pressed forward into the dagger at his throat. “I like the way it feels on my skin. I want _more_. _Eskel, give me more_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eskel swore, emphatically. He drew the blade away, latching his mouth onto the thin, dark red line it left behind on the other’s skin. He laved at it with his tongue, feeling the raised welt the knife had left. Aiden groaned, and he took that as permission as he moved upwards, biting kisses up his throat and over his jaw until he was crushing their mouths together again.

Hands tangled in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and he growled in appreciation. With one hand still around the knife, he used the other to grab a handful of soft black hair and drag Aiden’s head to one side so he could lave attention down the other side of his throat. 

Eskel broke away suddenly, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Not here,” he declared at Aiden’s confused look. “Come here.” He led the way past the target cages to a partially hidden door and into a room that served as his office. There was a couch on one side and as soon as they were both through the door, Eskel shoved Aiden down onto it and shut the door, locking it with a definitive motion. 

Aiden stared up at him with wide eyes that did nothing to hide the lust evident in the growing bulge at the front of his grey leggings. He palmed himself unabashedly as Eskel shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it over his office chair before moving to straddle Aiden’s thighs, pinning him to the couch. 

He toyed with the knife in his hand as he dragged his thumb across Aiden’s bottom lip. The thoughts swirling through his head were all tinted red, like they were the colour of rubies. 

The colour of blood.

Aiden watched him as he brought the knife down to his chest, teasing it along the edge of his t-shirt. He sucked in a breath as the blade pressed harder and the fabric sprang apart under the edges of the dagger, peeling back to expose his chest. Eskel watched as he drew the blade down, mouth open as one of his fantasies came to life. As the bottom of the shirt came apart, he pulled Aiden’s shirt off, bunching the fabric so it caught his wrists and then he looked Aiden in the eye before fisting the knife and stabbing it into the wall above his head, the fabric caught on the point of the blade. Aiden didn’t blink, just watched him, and licked his lips. 

Leaning down, Eskel claimed Aiden’s mouth again while his hands roamed over smooth, unblemished dark skin. He longed to mark it up, raise deep purple and blue bruises, cut thin lines of red across the unmarred plains, but there was time for that later. He hid a scowl. If Aiden wanted there to be a later, of course. 

Instead, he made do by dragging his nails down the other’s chest, scratching lines across his skin. Aiden bucked up against him, groaning at the sensation. Eskel reached down further, squeezing Aiden’s obvious arousal through his leggings, just on the other side of too tight. Aiden writhed underneath him and Eskel smirked. 

“You want more, _kitten_ ,” Eskel’s voice sounded so dark and rough to his own ears, he almost didn’t recognize it. “How much do you think you can _take_?”

“Anything… everything!” Aiden nearly whined as Eskel stood before dropping to his knees in front of him. Quickly he pulled off the rest of Aiden’s clothes and sat back on his heels to drink in the younger man. He was gorgeous; there wasn’t another word for it. Somehow, the non-descript grey leggings had hidden thick, muscular thighs that flexed as he tried to get some friction on his straining cock. 

Eskel wrapped his hands around corded calves, smoothing them up Aiden’s legs and then ghosting his fingertips along the inside of his thighs before leaning forward and biting the tender flesh there. Above him, Aiden groaned loudly, his whole body bowing. 

“You might regret that,” Eskel murmured. He leaned forward and took the younger man in his mouth, digging his nails into the crease at his hips and swirling his tongue around the crown. Aiden keened above him, writhing under the sensations wracking his body. Eskel kept up a steady suction, swallowing as Aiden’s cock hit the back of his throat and relishing in the shiver that it elicited. He pressed his tongue firmly along the underside, listening to the man panting above him as he took more and more of his cock down his throat. 

“ _Eskel_ , Eskel _please,_ ” Aiden gasped, sounding thoroughly wrecked. Eskel just smiled and sucked harder and was rewarded as the cock in his mouth pulsed and Aiden was coming down his throat. He hummed and the other man gasped, cock spasming weakly and dribbling onto Eskel’s tongue as he pulled back.

He stood again, stripping off his own clothes before moving back to straddle Aiden’s body again. “Hmmm, feel good, _kitten_?” he asked darkly, rubbing firmly up the arms that were still trapped over his head. 

Aiden nodded, eyes still glazed with pleasure. He lifted his head and Eskel obliged him by pressing their lips together in a chaste sort of kiss. When he whined in protest, Eskel huffed a laugh and reached down to cradle his face, kissing him with more certainty, forcing his tongue inside and nipping at his lips. 

When he drew back, he smirked down at Aiden and watched as the other’s eyes came back into focus. He was slowly stroking his cock as he sat in Aiden’s lap and the other licked his lips as he watched him. “Wanna fuck you, kitten. Think you can handle me?”

Aiden lifted his head and held his gaze, one eyebrow raised. “Did I stutter? _Anything_.”

Eskel shook his head, still smirking despite himself. “Cheeky little shit.” He reached up and wrenched the knife from the wall, unbinding Aiden’s hands and chucking the shirt over his shoulder. He stood again and gestured with the knife in his hand. “Turn over.”

Aiden obliged, kneeling up on the couch, arms resting on the back. Eskel rummaged in his desk and came back with a bottle of lube. He coated two of his fingers and roughly shoved them into Aiden’s waiting body. When the other man grunted and pulled back, he immediately draped himself over his back, dragging the knife up and over his collarbone. 

“ _Anything_ ,” he whispered mockingly. 

Aiden ducked his head and groaned. Eskel pushed his fingers more firmly into Aiden’s ass, working them in and out, waiting until he felt Aiden relax before moving them around to brush against the bundle of nerves inside. Aiden bucked back against him, but he held him still, between his own body and the knife he ran back and forth teasingly over his chest. 

A few moments passed with only the wet sound of lube and Aiden’s panting before Eskel deemed him ready and he slipped a third finger inside. Aiden grunted, trying to hold still, though Eskel could feel his body wanting to move back into the sensation. He grinned, bringing his mouth down to bite along Aiden’s shoulder, working his way back along the fading marks he’d made before. 

Finally Eskel withdrew his fingers, moving quickly to line himself up and sink inside. It was like a revelation. Aiden was tight, and warm, and he clenched around him before relaxing slowly. He let out a broken groan, leaning forward further on his arms and spreading his legs as Eskel forced him to take his weight. As soon as he’d bottomed out, Aiden’s smooth skin like a balm against his own scarred thighs, Eskel pulled back out and drove home, eliciting a moan from both of them. 

Half-standing on the floor as he was, Eskel had the leverage to set a brutal pace, and he reasoned he’d waited long enough that he deserved to finally get what he wanted. The slick, tight heat of Aiden’s body enveloped him like it was made for his cock. And though he snorted at the imagery, he couldn’t help but think it held a certain appeal.

Eskel could feel the pleasure building quickly and he shoved deep into Aiden, muffling his shout as he bit into the man’s shoulder. He reached down, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock, squeezing his half-hard member viciously and causing Aiden to choke, thrashing forward, and tightening almost painfully on Eskel’s own cock as he came. 

“Very nice, kitten,” Eskel’s voice was still that combination of dark and rough that sounded foreign to his own ears.

“Fuck you!” Aiden replied weakly, collapsing forward. He slid off of Eskel and turned over and it was only then that he noticed the thin trail of blood that trickled down Aiden’s chest. He glanced down at the knife still clutched in his hand and then back at Aiden, reality crashing over him like a cold wave. 

“ _Fuck_!” he said, dropping the knife on his desk and reaching for a tissue. 

However, when he turned around, Aiden was pressing against the shallow cut and grinning, a feral gleam in his eye. “Oh, you’ve marked me up, now, Eskel. You’re going to have to _keep me_.”

Eskel stared at him a long moment before shaking his head slowly. “I highly doubt you’d have it any other way.” 

Aiden just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!!


End file.
